


Pumpkin Spice and Apple Tart

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal





	

“Brexton come here!” He sighed and put the paper he was reading down. He knew very well from experience that if he didn’t at least go see what she wanted the shouting wasn’t going to stop. He made his way to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway where he watched as Rey run about in the middle of a mess of ingredients.

 

“You don’t get to call me that, and for someone of your stature Rey you sure are loud.” She turned, a spatula in her hand at the ready.

 

“You have room to talk the least you could do for the rest of us is have Ben sound proof the damn walls any time you come over.” Hux crossed his arms and looked smug. Ben made his way into the kitchen, nothing but a pair of sweats and a ratty tank that threatened to rip at any moment. Rey gave him a quick look over as she moved some of the plants about.

“What are you doing Rey?” She threw an apron and he made a muffled sound of surprise when it hit him in the face.

“First off do you own anything that you aren’t going to bust out of? And Finn and I are making things and I’m dragging you and Hux into doing it too. I’m sure you two can handle a day where you’re not in bed all day?” She gave him a look.

“Oh yes we’re going to do it right here on this table instead, right on top of all this food. It will be great.”  
Rey threw the wooden spatula at him, Bens arm instinctively thrown up as he stops it midair, a crackle of sparks emitting from his fingers. It dropped with a clatter. 

“Just put on the damn apron and help you ass.” Finn had returned from the store with an armful of supplies, cheerfully humming as his feet did a little dance.

“Well it wouldn't be the first time,” Hux said in a serious tone. Ben choked on the water he was drinking and Finn looked horrified, experience telling him he had walked in on yet another conversation he didn't want to be a part of. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Children the both of you.” Ben had tied the apron around his waist, a bow now rested at the small of his back and the top half barely covered his chest. He took one of the many hair ties from his wrist and pulled his hair back just like it looked the first time he saw Ben in the woods. The light jumped across the planes his face, eyes alight like amber. Rey chattered away with Finn as she rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. They leaned against each other as they counted out ingredients for each project.

“Will you two manage to make the pies and drinks? Or are you too busy making eyes at each other.” Hux scoffed.

“Nah he’s too busy eying this ass.” He stuck his tongue out at his cousin. “And yes I think we can manage just fine.” He rolled his eyes.

“Not like you're not too busy making eyes at Finns ass anyway.” Her face lit up pink as she avoided eye contact with Finn.  
If Leia were to see the mess in her kitchen in that moment she would probably have a heart attack. Both Ben and Rey were using their powers to fling food about in retaliation which resulted in Ben bent over laughing when a chunk of pumpkin landed on Huxs face. Finn and Rey froze as they waited to see how he would react. Chunks fell and his nose wrinkled up, fingers curling as seconds passed. Before Ben even knew what was happening he had a handful of apple filling on his face.  
“Whats wrong Ben? You’re looking a little tart there.” 

“I don't know pumpkin it seems your attitude is getting a bit spicy.” He had a shit eating grin on his face.

“That is the most atrocious pun I have ever heard in my life.” He couldn't help but crack a grin. Chaos continued, Hux unsure if more ingredients were being used as weapons or for actual food.   
They had eventually succeeded in making their lattes and desserts when Leia had come home to find every single one of them covered in food. Even he had shrunk back in slight fear of the older woman when she locked eyes with Ben, who was covered in the most food. Thirty minutes of shouting and tough motherly love things were back in order. 

The smell of pumpkin and apple drifted through the house as they crowded on the couch together in front of the fire. Finn and Rey snuggled together in a pile of blankets while Ben just sat in Huxs lap, the warmth of his body enough to keep them both toasty. Ben mumbling sleepily into his neck about anything and everything as he continued to drink his pumpkin monstrosity.


End file.
